


Parent-Teacher-Conference

by Nanerich



Series: Ironfam [11]
Category: Ironman, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Very fluffy, pta, toothrottingly so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: Life was horrible. Why the absolute fuck did Peter's school want Tony to join the damn PTA?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Ironfam [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528625
Comments: 16
Kudos: 320
Collections: Peter Parker Stories, ellie marvel fics - read





	Parent-Teacher-Conference

Oh, this was so embarrassing! For the past 15 minutes, Peter had been standing in front of the compound, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

He had gotten a letter from school. Which normally is already bad enough, especially since Peter had no idea what he did wrong. But what it made it way worse: it was addressed to Mr. Stark – not May, his legal guardian, but his genius, billionaire, philanthropist (he dropped the playboy when he and Pepper got together) mentor. Why?

Maybe he could just accidentally lose it or – oh no! – set it on fire… Or maybe he could open it to see what it was about? Ugh! What to do?

“Hello Peter. Mr. Stark asks if you plan on standing out here forever or if you’d like to come inside.”

“Hey, FRI.” Damnit, of course he knew Peter was out here. And of course, he knew that something was up. “Tell him that I’m on my way.”

Slowly, Peter headed for the lab, trying to figure out what he did wrong… How angry would Tony be? After all, he wasn’t the best behaving student back in his day… Pepper once told him about the time Mr. Stark got detention for turning his school’s pool into some kind of jelly! Peter would never do anything like that. _Just get it over with!_ He pushed the lab doors open and was greeted immediately by an arms-crossed, brows-raised Mr. Stark.

“Are you going to tell me what’s up straight away or do I have to question you for the next 30 minutes until you ‘fess up?”

With a deep breath, Peter held the letter out to Tony.

“What’s that?”

Peter stayed silent and just waved the letter towards Mr. Stark.

Confused he took the letter and, as soon as he saw the school’s emblem on the envelope, started laughing. “You got a letter from school? That’s why you’re worried?” Suddenly, his expression changed. “What did you do? You better confess now, I might be a lot more forgiving hearing it from you.” Ugh, he looked so mad!

“I don’t know.”

“Yeah, right.”

“I really don’t! I’ve been thinking about it all day and the worst thing I’ve done lately was getting a B- in poli-sci. Really!” Pleadingly he looked up at his mentor.

“Alright.” Mr. Stark ripped open the envelope, but hesitated before pulling the letter out. “Wait. Why did I get a letter from your school? Did May get one, too?”

Peter just shook his head. “Not that I know.”

“Huh.” Now even Tony looked slightly worried. Great, that was promising!

  
  


_Dear Mr. Stark,_

_Here at Midtown we pride ourselves with the wonderful parents and guardians who help us and our students to create the best learning environment we can possibly offer. Since you are marked as Peter Parker’s emergency contact and therefore part of his growing- and learning process, we would like to invite you to a guardian-teacher-conference._

_We are aware that you have a very busy schedule, so please let us know what dates or times would be acceptable for you._

_I am looking forward to speaking with you!_

_Sincerely_

_Davis_

  
  


“Uuuuh…” Tony did not expect that and telling by the confused look on his face, neither did Peter.

“Soooo, Parent-Teacher-Conference… That’s not awkward at all…”

They both fell back in their chairs in silence. What the fuck? Were they hoping for his involvement in the PTA? But then they would have just invited him to a meeting, and besides, there were a few kids with connections to famous innovators, so it’s not like they desperately needed his mojo. And if they wanted his money, they would have just invited him to a fundraiser. So that left only one option…

“Do… do they think… that I’m your actual father?”

The kid was bright red and just shrugged.

If Tony’s reputation was anything to go on, then yeah, it wasn’t that far off an assumption.

“Are they using me to get to you?” Peter sounded appalled, almost disgusted.

“Don’t worry, kid. If they wanted my fame or money, they’d have invited me to an official event with plenty of press. I think they just want to know how we know each other and stuff.”

“Stuff?”

Tony couldn’t help but snort at the kid’s expression. “Listen, they’re probably worried about you and just want to make absolutely sure that everything’s alright.”

“By getting you into the PTA?” That sounded almost embarrassed…

“Hold up. You’re embarrassed by me hypothetically joining your school’s PTA? Maybe now I’ll just do it out of spite…”

“BUT YOU’RE NOT MY DAD!”, Peter yelled.

Ouch. As much as it was true, it actually hurt.

“Sorry”, the kid murmured, “that was… not how I meant it…”

“Then how did you mean it?” Usually, Tony would let stuff like that slide, hey, he was the king of ‘ruder than necessary!’ But Tony had to admit he was just a bit hurt and felt like he deserved an explanation, especially after everything he and that kid had been through.

It was silent for a moment, until Peter blurted out: “I don’t even know what ‘dad’ really means. Mine died, when I was five, had Uncle Ben, who was treating me like a father, but still was… is Uncle Ben and then he dies too and then you show up and it’s great and all but it’s all… it’s just too much.”

Wow. As much as he would have loved to take the kid in his arms, he just sat down next to him. He was there, close to Peter, but not trying to force too much on him. At least, he hoped that that was what he conveyed.

“Did I ever tell you about Jarvis?”

“He was your butler, right? Like Happy?”

“Something like that”, Tony laughed. “It was his job technically. But in reality… he was much more to me. My dad… He died in my teens but, if I’m being honest, I lost him long before that.” Tony had to swallow hard, all these memories coming up… “Howard was a pretty bad father. In all ways imaginable. But then there was Jarvis, who was paid to drive me around and make sure my stuff was clean and proper. And who could’ve just left, went home, not give a damn about some kid.

But instead… he read me bedtime stories, taught me how to shave and helped me get over my first heart break. I’m not really sure where I want to go with this story. I guess, what I’m trying to say is that it’s not the title that makes the father. I’m not saying that I should be one for you and I’m also pretty sure I do not want to meet your teachers.”

“Oh thank god!”, Peter sighed, “Uhm but not because of… you know…”

“Relax. It’s all cool.” It was way more than enough deep conversation for today. “I think I should send them an answer. Wanna help out?”

“Sure!”

  
  


_Dear Mr. Davis,_

_Thank you for the invitation._

“Do you want to brown-nose a bit?”

“Depends, how far do you want to go?”

_I am glad to hear you take Peter’s education so seriously and do your best helping him grow._

“Now that is straight-up not true. You’re learning much more here, from me and the Avengers.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t have to know that…”

_Unfortunately, I will not be able to attend a meeting, because I really don’t want to come, and, since I am neither his biological father nor his legal guardian, you can’t make me._

“Wow, really mature.”

“It’s true! I’ve got better things to do than listening to them how well you’re doing, because I already know that.”

“Oh, thanks Mr. Stark! Would you mind telling them that?”

“I got you covered, kiddo!”

_However, I deem a meeting unnecessary anyways, since Peter is an extraordinary young man with exemplary grades, and I can in full honesty say that he is the smartest, most capable intern SI has ever seen._

“Really? Oh, I’m gonna cry!”

“Well, it is the truth.”

_With all the best wishes,_

_Anthony Edward Stark_


End file.
